


i fell for you and i don't regret it.

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: everyone thinks that falling in love is such an easy thing to do. for some it's hard but for clavis and naoki, it was very easy but it became very complicated at the same time.decim & ginti fell for each other in a whirlwind romance, and despite being polar opposites they managed to prove that opposites really do attract.
Relationships: Clavis/OC (Original Male Character), Decim/Ginti (Death Parade)
Kudos: 5





	i fell for you and i don't regret it.

**" _you said you love me but i knew that was one big ass lie_." **

**" _when i said it, i meant it clavis. just because people lied to you before doesn't mean i'm gonna do the same_."**

**Author's Note:**

> \- i fell in love with clavis within three seconds of watching episode five of death parade and even though i can't stand ginti, he's kinda cool but decim is just too sweet & cool even though he looks emotionless.


End file.
